El Cambio Radical
by caitlindistefano
Summary: Basil ha cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo y esto comienza a inquietar a Iemitsu y Tsuna, junto a los amigos de Tsuna buscaran la respuesta a ese cambio radical. One Shot BasilXOC también puede ser BasilXLectora


**_Nota: _**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

Un cambio radical:

Iemitsu y Tsuna se estaban empezando a preocupar, las actitudes de Basil estaban cambiando al extremo en poco tiempo, el chico amable y dulce estaba desapareciendo por completo, además del hecho de que estaba saliendo mucho de casa.

Basil llevaba quedándose en casa de los Sawada unos seis meses, donde se había integrado a la secundaria Namimori. Volviendo al tema del cambio de actitud de Basil, no solo Tsuna y su padre se habían alertado; Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru y Kyoko ya lo habían notado también.

En una reunión por averiguar que estaba pasando formaron grupos para "espiar" a Basil en una de sus salidas y entender que estaba pasando con él, ya que la primera sospecha que tenían era que alguien estaba mal influenciando a ojiazul.

Los grupos serían los siguientes, por una parte irían Kyoko, Haru y Yamamoto; por otra parte irían Tsuna, Iemitsu, Reborn y Gokudera. Estaban todos reunidos cuando finalmente Basil salió de casa, todos esperaron un momento y salió primero el grupo de Kyoko, Haru y Yamamoto, a buscar al ojiazul, pero lamentablemente lo perdieron de vista.

En otra parte de Namimori, el grupo de Reborn, Tsuna, Iemitsu y Gokudera había hallado a Basil quien en el camino iba molestando gente que pasaba por allí. Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con que él había llegado al cine, esperó allí unos minutos hasta que junto a él llego una chica castaña con la que se saludó con un tierno abrazo y así mismo entraron al cine.

**-¿Creen que ella sea la causa del comportamiento extraño de Basil?- **preguntó Tsuna

**-Es muy posible que si, Tsuna-** dijo Iemitsu con el ceño fruncido, le molestaba que Basil se estuviera comportando de manera tan maleducada con las personas

Al rato vieron como Basil y su chica eran sacados del cine por un guardia de seguridad, ambos estaban riéndose a morir y parecían disfrutar de lo que el guardia había hecho, como si hubieran tenido todo planeado, finalmente Basil tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besó su frente, se abrazaron una vez más y la chica empezó a irse en dirección opuesta a Basil.

**-Así que todo es culpa de esa chica-** dijo Tsuna

**-¡Bien! Vamos a hablar con ella-** dijo Gokudera caminando con rapidez hacia la chica

**-¡Gokudera-kun!-** exclamó Tsuna yendo tras Gokudera, a eso no era a lo que se refería, Iemitsu y Reborn los siguieron un poco más atrás

**-¡Oye mujer!-** exclamó Gokudera agarrando el hombro de la chica para voltearla hacia él**-¡¿Porque estás haciendo que Basil cambie su forma de ser?! ¡Mujer Estúpida!-**

**-¿Perdón? ¿Hacer que Basil cambie? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Y quién eres tú?-** preguntó ella totalmente anonadada por las actitudes que aquel chico para ella desconocido estaba teniendo para con ella

**-¡Gokudera-kun!-** llegó Tsuna junto a él y se disculpó con la chica**- Perdónalo por favor, no es lo que quiso decir-** dijo Tsuna y Gokudera bufó, junto a ellos llegaron Iemitsu y Reborn

**-Hola, señorita-** saludó Iemitsu**- Disculpa, soy el tutor de Basil y quería saber de cuando que tú y Basil… tu entiendes-**

**-Ah usted es Iemitsu Sawada-** dijo ella con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano del rubio**-Es un placer conocerlo al fin, Basil siempre habla de usted y con respecto a su pregunta llevamos unos tres meses saliendo-** todos se miraron entre sí, coincidía con la fecha cuando Basil empezó a comportarse extraño

**-Perdona, pero ¿No te gustaba la personalidad de Basil?-** preguntó con sutileza Tsuna, todos miraron atentamente a la chica esperando su respuesta

**-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo adoro como es Basil! –** La extrañeza lleno el rostro de los chicos**- Es verdad que a veces puede ser algo maleducado, pero es no sé-** dijo risueñamente, realmente le gustaba Basil

**-Espera, espera ¿Basil fue maleducado cuando te conoció?- **preguntó Iemitsu sacando algunas conclusiones en su mente

**-Pues…-**

_Estaba charlando animadamente con mi mejor amiga cuando apareció un amigo de nosotras evidentemente de mal humor, lo cual era extraño en él._

_**-¿Qué te pasa?-**__ pregunté al notar su malhumor_

_**-Un torpe está molestándome de hace un rato cuando estaba exponiendo mi cuadro en la feria de arte- **__dijo él, mi amigo era un gran artista, pero si había algo que no soportara era que lo molestara gente extraña_

_**-¿Pero cómo molestándote?-**__ preguntó mi amiga_

_**-Se la pasaba diciéndome cosas como "Ella la profesor sin trabajo" "Ella la no toquen mi arte" "Ella la Beatle" y estupideces así-**__ explicó él y yo comencé a reír, a lo que él me fulminó con la mirada_

_**-¿Qué? Es gracioso-**__ dije con una sonrisa__**- Además ¿Desde cuándo te enoja que alguien te moleste?-**_

_**-Cuando son ustedes me da igual-**__ dijo él__**- Pero él era un completo extraño-**_

_**-Mira ese chico-**__ me dijo mi amiga, yo volteé y vi como caminaba por allí un chico muy lindo de cabello castaño claro algo largo y ojos azules, me empecé a poner nerviosa, estaba caminando hacia acá_

_**-Miren el artista, Ella la no toquen mi arte-**__ dijo él chico al llegar provocando mis risas y una mirada de odio de mi amigo, así que ese era el niñito molestoso_

_**-Para-**__ dijo mi amigo entre dientes__**-Ten algo de respeto-**_

_**-¡Ay! Ella, quiere respeto- **__continuó diciendo él, yo reí más y él me sonrió mientras mi amigo se iba enojado de allí seguido de mi mejor amiga_

_**-Que malo eres- **__dije entre risas_

_**-Era solo una bromita ¿Se lo habrá tomado muy en serio?-**__ Preguntó él con una hermosa sonrisa_

_**-Ya lo creo, insultaste su arte, en verdad lo cabreaste- **__respondí a su pregunta viendo como mi amigo a lo lejos iba pateando las piedras_

_**-¿Y a ti te molesta?- **__me preguntó_

_**-No- **__respondí con sinceridad_

_**-¿Entonces está bien si te invito un jugo?- **__en ese momento me tomó por sorpresa ¿estaba invitándome a salir? ¡Yay!_

_**-Claro- **__fue lo único que pude responder_

**-Y eso fue lo que pasó-** terminó de contar la chica, todos la observaron con detenimiento, eso no sonaba nada a Basil

**-Entonces hay solo dos posibilidades-** dijo Reborn razonando, Gokudera y Tsunayoshi lo observaron esperando a que las dijera, por su lado Iemitsu también se había dado cuenta**-O Basil cambio por cuenta propia- **dijo Reborn **–Lo cual es muy improbable-**

**-O solo fingió ser así para impresionar a la chica- **dijo Iemitsu, fue como si todo se aclarara de pronto para Tsuna y Gokudera, así que era simplemente eso, su cambio de actitud tenía una simple respuesta

Basil estaba locamente enamorado.

* * *

_Aww Basil solo estaba enamorado x3 que kawaii_


End file.
